justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jinsei Dramatic
|image = |artist = King Cream Soda |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / Sangrìa/Curious Blue (Beta) |gc = / |pictos= 80 |name = (Jinsei Dramatic) |nogm = 3 |nowc = JinseiDramatic}} (Jinsei Dramatic) by King Cream Soda ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a boy dressed up like Keita/Nate. He wears a red jacket with a white hood & black pockets, along with some grey pants. P2 P2 is a girl dressed up like Inaho/Hailey. She wears a light pink jacket, a light blue shirt with a gold music note on it, and a skirt which is the same color as her jacket. She also wears glasses. Jinseidramatic coach 1.png|P1 Jinseidramatic coach 2.png|P2 Background A road with some houses on the sides, a red car on the left side, and various characters from the anime (such as Jibanyan, Whisper, Komasan, and Pintocorn) along with a boat. USA flag-theme animations appear very often, and the sky constantly changes from daytime to sunset. At the end of the song, all the characters vanish. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1 P1: Spread out both hands and lower them. P2: '''Put out your right arm and lower it. '''Gold Move 2: Take your right hand and move it to the right and slightly up. Gold Move 3: Swing your hands towards the other player. armcircle ar gold.png|Gold Move 1 lockpoint po gold.png|Gold Move 2 circle ar gold.png|Gold Move 3 JinseiDramatic gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game JinseiDramatic gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game JinseiDramatic gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is King Cream Soda's fifth song in the series, following Geragerapō No Uta, Matsuribayashi de Geragerapō, Hatsukoitōge de Geragerapō, and Gerappo Dance Train. *In the song selection menu, P2 appears with a slightly darker color scheme than in the routine. **Additionally, when selecting your coach in the coach selection menu, P2's hair is in a more blackish-gray color. *After playing this song, the player will unlock Cornfused's avatar. *As seen in a few screenshots, the background was going to be a bit different. ** Also, when the routine was close to its final version, OMGator was originally supposed to appear in the background; however, he was replaced by USApyon in the final routine. Gallery Game Files Jinseidramatic cover generic.png|'' '' (Jinsei Dramatic) Jinseidramatic cover albumcoach.png| album coach Jinseidramatic_cover_albumbkg.png| album background In-Game Screenshots Yo kai watch menu2.png|''Jinsei Dramatic'' ( ) on the menu Jinseidramatic coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Jinseidramatic score.png|Scoring screen (P1) Beta Elements Ss 01.jpg|Beta gameplay 1 (slightly different background and different pictogram colors) Ss 02.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 Ss 03.jpg|Beta gameplay 3 Jinseidramatic bg w beta yokai appearance.jpg|Proof of Ottamagator's beta appearance in the background Videos キング・クリームソーダ 人生ドラマチック Jinsei Dramatic - Yo-kai Watch Dance Just Dance Special Edition Jinsei Dramatic - Yo-kai Watch Dance Just Dance Special Edition (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Jinsei Dramatic Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by King Cream Soda Category:Japanese Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Songs with avatars in Yo-Kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Console Exclusives